1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to stick shaped lipstick cosmetic products which are designed to provide relatively high concentrations of powdered components and which provide both the unique finish (visual appearance), texture and feel of a pressed powder cosmetic product.
Stick shaped lip cosmetic products have been molded or produced in a variety of shapes and sizes ranging from slimline versions to the standard size bullet configuration. A common limitation of the prior art lipstick formulations, however, has been the relatively low amount of cosmetic powder materials that can be readily incorporated into such products. Incorporating powders at levels of about 20% to 30% by weight or more into prior art stick products has generally resulted in poor moldability, poor structure and poor product comfort or performance for the user.
At the present time, commercially available lip powders have been limited to those that are marketed in other than a stick shaped configuration. Lip powder products on the market today are typically presented in a pressed powder compact form to be applied with an applicator. This compact form of lip product is limiting and is not as generally accepted for use as is the stick form of lip product, i.e., lipstick. Therefore, there is a need for a stick product that will apply cosmetic powders to the lips and thereby provide finishes that were heretofore theoretically obtainable only in pressed powder compact form.
An object, therefore, of the present invention is to provide a stick shaped lipstick product which has a relatively high content of cosmetic powder.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a stick shaped lipstick product which will provide finishes to the lips that have, heretofore, only been available from pressed powder products.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Japanese Patent Application 61257908 to Shiseido KK, published Nov. 15, 1986 discloses a make-up cosmetic composition, which may be a lipstick, which employs therein certain two-component powdery materials formed from an organic particulate or an inorganic nucleus material having a particle size of 1-100 microns, which nucleus material is coated with a particulate organic or inorganic powder material, such second particulate material having a particle size 1/5 that of such first particulate material.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,659,562 and 4,820,510 disclose cosmetic make-up compositions containing finely divided silica and finely divided polyethylene fibers.
Japanese Patent Application 56081512 to Sakata KK, published Jul. 3, 1981 discloses a cosmetic material which contains porous globular granules, the surface of which has been rendered lyophobic.